Hansen Family/Transcript
Naughty Couch Technique Jo: "Later on, Sandra was preparing lunch for the family. But Kelly, didn't like what was on the menu." Kelly: What is that? Sandra: A turkey sandwich. Kelly: "I HATE TURKEY! IT TASTES LIKE (bleep)!" pushes the plate aside Jo: "The way she just spoke to you was totally unacceptable. Go over to her and give her a warning for that behavior." Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen! This is your warning. If you do not eat that sandwich or continue to talk to Mommy like that, you will be sent to the Naughty Couch, and in addition, I will be taking away one of your Monster High dolls. Is that clear?" throws the sandwich at Sandra Jo: When Kelly decided to throw the sandwich at Sandra, she was put straight onto the Naughty Couch. Sandra: "You are on this couch because you are not behaving nice. You will sit on the couch for 6 minutes!" confiscates Kelly's Monster High Draculaura doll and Jo walk off Kelly: "JO-JO IS A MONKEY!!!" flips Jo off confiscates Kelly's Monster High Skull Shores Lagoona Blue doll Sandra: "Stop it, Kelly!" Jo: "Just ignore that." gets up off the couch Jo: "Put her straight back onto that couch and don't say anything to her at all." Jo: Little did we know, Kelly had a few tricks up her sleeve. locks herself in the bathroom as Sandra goes to get her Sandra: "Kelly Ann! Unlock this bathroom door right now!!!" Kelly: "NO!!!! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!!" Sandra: "I'm your mother. You have to follow the rules." Jo: Sandra was just negotiating with Kelly. So, I decided to step in and deal with the situation. Jo: "Kelly. If you do not unlock the door by the time I count to three, I will be confiscating your Bratz dolls and I will be putting you into your bedroom where you will stay for the rest of the day. Trust me Kelly. I'm not joking. 1, 2, 2 and a half, 2 and three-quarters..." Sandra: "Jo counted down to 3, but when we unlocked the door, Kelly wasn't there." Jo: "Kelly!" Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen!" Jo: "Kelly had snuck out of the bathroom through the window and she took off." Toy Confiscation Box Technique Jo: "Later that morning, Kelly decided to write on Mom's mirror with her lipstick." is in the bathroom with her mother's red lipstick, writing profanity on the mirror Kelly: "Die, you mother(bleep)ing (bleep), die!" walks past the bathroom and sees Kelly doing this Matt: "Mom! Kelly's writing on your mirror with your lipstick!" Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen! I'm taking away your Bratz dolls and putting them in the Toy Confiscation Box." then kicks Matt's leg Kelly: "Snitch!" Matt: Ow! Moooom! Kelly kicked me!" Sandra: "Right. Now you've lost your Nintendo 3DS and it's going into the confiscation box." then smashes the mirror which causes Jo to step in Kelly: (to Sandra) "I hate you, Mom, and I wish you were dead!" and Jo gasp in shock Jo: "Kelly! Come here right now!" smacks Jo in the face Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen! That's it! Now I'm taking away all of your Monster High dolls and they are all going into the Toy Confiscation Box for the rest of the day!" Kelly: "Don't care SANDRA!" flips off her mother Sandra: "All right, that does it. Now I'm taking away your bike!" throws the bike at Sandra before running off into the street Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen, come back here this instant! Get out of the street! NOW!" Kelly: "SHUT UP!" Jo: "Kelly just bolted down the street and Sandra just stood there. So, I said to her 'You've got to catch that girl.'" Jo: "You've got to catch that girl." Sandra: "After fifteen minutes, I FINALLY caught up with Kelly." Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen! You are coming back in the house this second!" Kelly's Dinner meltdown is fixing salmon for dinner Jo: "At dinner, Sandra fixed a lovely salmon. However, Kelly wanted chicken wedges." Sandra: "No, we're having salmon, and that's that." Kelly: (whining) "We never eat anything I want!!" Sandra: "Kelly Ann Hansen, stop your whining or I'm taking away your Monster High dolls." hits Sandra Sandra: "When Kelly hit me, I put her straight on the Naughty Couch." confiscates Kelly's Monster High dolls Sandra: "You do not hit me! That is not acceptable, now you stay on this couch and don't get up until I say so!" escapes and throws cushions at Sandra Sandra: "OW! Kelly!" Jo: "Tell her in an authoritive voice that she must pick up those cushions as soon as she's finished the time out." minutes later Sandra: "Say sorry to me." Kelly: "NO!!!" Sandra: "Then you'll stay on this couch." Jo: "An hour passed and Kelly was still resisting!" minutes later Kelly: "MOMMY IS A LIAR!!!" Sandra: "Kelly..." Kelly: "MOMMY IS A (bleep)!" raises her voice Sandra: "KELLY ANN HANSEN!!!!" Kelly: "WHAT IS IT? SANDRA MARIE HANSEN!!!! Jo: "Finally, after an agonizing two hours, Sandra finally got an apology from Kelly." Kelly: "I'm sorry, Mommy..." Kelly vs. Jo Jo: "Later on, Kelly wanted to go to Chuck E Cheeses with her friends." Kelly: "Can I go to Chuck E Chesses with Crystal, Mary-Michaela and Lauren please?" Sandra: "Not today, because we are shopping for your sister's upcoming birthday party." Kelly: "You always let Alison and Matt go with their friends! You're mean!" Sandra: "Kelly..." Alison's Sweet 16 Birthday Disaster Jo: "The next day was Alison's birthday, and she was having a Sweet 16 princess-themed party with all of her friends from the school cheerleading team." is wearing a shirt strapless silver sequined dress with a fuchsia pink sash around the waist Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts